Moving On
by Demonddancer
Summary: sequel to Talent Show Danny and Sam are togther, but although everyone is cheering there are still some people desperate to see them in misory. What did Emmy do? A song fic story! all coments allowed.
1. how far we by matchbox 20

Story Idea: I was listening to the radio and decided that I was going to make a massive song fic to continue my story talent show

Story Idea: I was listening to the radio and decided that I was going to make a massive song fic to continue my story talent show. If you didn't read it that's okay. I will only be completely crushed. (qdi: Quietly dies inside.) I'm just kidding this is just going to be a lot of fun. DxS, TxJ PxD and QxV but I wont focuses too much on the last two, they are just implied.

Recap:

_I know and I'm sorry, what I did to you guys was unforgivable. I'm sorry, you're my little sis and I don't want to see you getting hurt._

_"Thanks Tuck. I guess I can depend on you." Sam said giving him a hug._

_"Awww how sweet, so you're just the pass around toy around the losers." Paulina laughed._

_"Don't bother Sam, she's not even worth it." A disembodied voice said._

_"Oh Danny your girl is two timing you or should I say three or more? she is the slut of the Goth." Paulina said slightly wounded that she was not worth a fight,_

_"She's not my girl friend, she's Fenton's, but that's private and you have no business interfering. Just because you sleep with every guy that so much as looks at you, dosn't mean that Sam is the same way. She's a really nice girl and if you get a chance to meet hurt you can't help but fall in love with her. Fenton's a lucky kid." Danny said standing next to Sam as she stood there looking at him in wonderment._

_"Really?" Sam said starry eyed._

_"Yea, and Dan's really sorry for what happened and wants a second chance if you'll give it to him." He said looking into her eyes filled with love._

_"But nothing went wrong." Sam smiled._

_"Hey Dan how about a lift?" Tucker said as the two boys held onto Sam's hands and they took off. the three of them flew into the fadining sun._

Disclaimer: this isn't mine. I don't own matchbox twenty's song how far we've come.

How Far We've Come

Sam came home humming a familure tune as she walked into the kitchen. Her parents were arguing in the kitchen but she ignored them as she went up the stairs. Nothing was going to ruin her great day, not even here parents bickering. She felt like a whole new Sam a lighter and better Sam.

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

Her cell phone rang and it was her best friend, Emmy.

"Hey girly what is happening?" Emmy asked.

"My life just turned out to be the best thing in the world!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you and Danny Fenton are a thing now?"

"Yea and I couldn't be happier." The conversation babbled on and continued for about an hour about how she wanted to continue what happened at the party….only sober and that she would love to sing with him again.__

The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that,  
and started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

Danny tapped on her window late into the night and Sam sprung to her feet not even bothering to notice that she only had on booty shorts and a sports bra.

"Want to go some where special?" Danny asked with a goofy grin. Before she could answer he had scooped her into his arms and they were headed to the Out look on the edge of town. There was a lunar eclipse covering the moon making it a reddish tint.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Sam said exasperated. It was Danny and Sam's last year and it was quiet cold for the month of May. Sam shivered and Danny wrapped his arms around her and fell onto the ground. Instantly the enacted a tickle fight. After the laughter had subsided, Danny sat up while Sam lay in the grass.

"You look amazing." Danny said as Sam yanked him down next to her and rolled on top of him startling him with a knee on each side.

"Yea, yea and who's fault is it that I'm out here and freezing my ass off in just a tank top and ass shorts hmmm?" Sam tried to look menacing, but Danny couldn't help but smile as he flipped her onto the grass and pressed his body against hers.

"I can fix that." He said as he kissed her passionatly.

_  
But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
_

"Students it is coming to that time at the end of the year where the seniors will be embarking on their new lives and the juniors will be taking their place. Help by showing school pride wearing your class colors as the seniors walk around on Friday with a sign depicting what they will be doing next year, saying what college or trade school they will be going to or if they will be working at the nasty burger." The Principal said while announcing the morning announcements.

"I can't believe that there will be only 20 more days of school and then we're free, not just for the summer but for life!" Tucker said excitedly.

"Down boy." Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yea I forgot. You're off the Benton for Girls in Canada while me and Danny will be headed to Cap Canaveral Florida.

"Shut up." Sam growled.

_  
I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say all goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to  
_

After school Sam had decided that she was going to go running to cool her head. She had been with Danny for about a month now and they were going very fast. She didn't mind because they will filling each other's fantasies. Tucker and Danny had to have extra gym classes for skipping out, so they went after school. Lancer thought that would be a much better use for Danny's time since he hardly paid attention in class.

Sam had on her combat boots, but that didn't matter to her. She didn't know where she was going but the compelling need to get away was over whelming. Before she knew it she was standing at the train yards again. It always gave her comfort, but not today because there was a river streaming down her face as she collapsed to her knees.

"Sam is that you?" A familiar voice asked. It was her best friend Emmy, who she hadn't seen in quiet some time….well ever since her smile was scaring everyone in viewing distance.

"I'm sorry Em but it just won't stop." Sam said as she clutched her eyes thinking that would make a difference.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emmy said breathing in the essence of Sam's misery.

"I don't even know what I'm crying for. I have Danny and Tucker has been truthful, my parents have let go of trying to make me conform, but it's too late to decline Benton and go somewhere else. Everything is great but I just can't stop it from coming." Sam gripped a pebble in her hand and chucked it as far as she could.

"Just cry it out and I'll be here for you." Emmy said with an evil grin as she felt her own power bubbling under the surface.

_  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come (right now)  
let's see how far we've come  
_

"Sam I know what will cheer you up!" Emmy said suddenly as they walked to Sam's house from the train yard.

"What's that?" Sam asked rubbing her red puffy eyes. She felt slightly ashamed that she let her friend see her like that.

"A midnight dinner during the cosmic alignment. I'll hint at it to Danny and make the plans so that it actually goes perfect! Saturday night dress up super nice and I get the rest of the details later." Emmy waved as she ran off in the direction of Fenton works as Sam headed home with a new smile on her face thinking that she had the coolest friend in the whole world.

_  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
_

Come Saturday night Danny lay asleep in his bed with no worries in his head as Sam got ready for a date under the cosmic. She was giddy with the thought that Danny was the one that came up with the idea and told Emmy about to celebrate their one month anniversary. When Sam arrived to the spot in the woods Danny stood there with a black rose but his eyes where with the same catlike style of Emmy's but Sam paid no mind to that.

"Hey baby." Danny said as he pulled Sam into a deep kiss. "Happy one month."

"Danny this means so much!" Sam exclaimed as she saw the lay out of the picnic spread and loved the look of it. Danny gripped her elbows and shoved her against the tree and fiercely kissed her in a way that wasn't like his normal candy kisses. Sam felt her body shoved up against the tree as the bark dug into her back. Danny bit her tongue as he roughly kissed her. "Stop Dan Stop." Sam tried to shove him away as he pushed further.

"Why don't you like it rough and hard that's what all other guys you fucked have said. You're just another brainless bimbo that wants nothing more than the affiliation to have fucked the ghost boy." Danny said coldly. Sam froze as he cackled. "Oh, I'm sorry you actually thought this meant something to me."

Sam grabbed her head as if it was in searing pain. "This cant be, Dan I- I love you." Sam said in shock and terror.

"And I don't love you." He said as Sam fell o her knees, he left her there in shock.

_  
Its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you  
well its gone gone baby its all gone  
there's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you  
_

"What happened with you and Sam?" Tucker asked Danny as Sam pushed passed them taking her seat in English just as the bell rang. Her eyes where red and puffy and she wore baggy sweat pants and an oversized hoodi with her hear haphazardly tossed in a bun.

"I don't know dude. We where fine hanging out on Friday and then when I called her on Sunday to see how she was feeling cause I didn't hear from here on Saturday she just told me that I had some nerve of trying to talk to her after what I said. What did I do man?" Danny ran his fingers through his own mess raven black hair.

"I'll see if I can find out what happened." Tucker said not bothering for Danny's approval when he was interscepted by Emmy.

"You have some nerve." Emmy said through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Tucker asked highly confused.

"Are you serious? As if that asshole didn't think that she'd be upset after what he did to her in the woods Saturday night. I got a call from her at two am with her screaming that she was just another notch in his belt and another bimbo that he didn't even love! He messed up. Big time." Emmy scoffed as she walked away and Tucker stood there in shock.

_  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come, again  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come_


	2. misery by pink

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AHAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHAAAA6AHHHH

Lea-chan: did you forget your medication again?

Jeh-kun: :Looks side to side: maybe.

Lea-chan: just get on with what you dare call a story.

Jeh-kun: THE RESISTANCE WILL LIVE ON!

Lea-chan: Okay then, I'm just going to walk away….

Jeh-kun: KETCHUP BALLON BOOM ATTACK!! :lea-chan is now covered in sticky red ketchup that makes it look like she is bleeding and begins to cry thinking it is blood.:

Lea-chan: YOU KILLED ME!

**Misery**

"Sam please pick up. It's Danny, I don't know what I did but please baby I love you. Just call me back, we can work this out!" Danny said desperately as he made his 18th voice mail for Sam's now full inbox. Danny fell back on to his bed where Tucker was reading a random comic.

"I didn't even see here Saturday! She had temple with her family! Even when I don't even try I still mess things up!" Danny smothered himself with the pillow on his bed.

"Dude look at this!" Tucker waved the comic in front of Danny.

"This is no time for Comic books! This is serious!" Danny said tossing the pillow at Tucker.

"No dude, look at this. This villain is called Eccentric." He pointed to a woman that had snakes for hair hissing with yellow fangs shown. As she wore a Carmen body suit of the Raven and electric shocked through her finger tips." This is her human form." He flipped the page and the villain looked like Emily's Doppelganger.

"You've got to be shitting me." Danny

_Shadows are fallin' all over town  
Another night and these blues got me down  
Oh, misery! I sure could use some company  
Since he's been gone I ain't been the same  
I carry weight like an old ball and chain  
Guess its all meant to be  
For love to cause me misery  
_

Sam lay on the roof of her house and stared at the starts she couldn't believe the events that had transpired. What happened Saturday night played in her head like a bad porno. She couldn't even cry it hurt so much.

_  
Oh misery! Oh misery!  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me  
Seems its my destiny  
For love to cause me misery  
_

Tucker and Danny were at the library trying to find information on the ghost Eccentric who turned out to be Electra's twin and fed on misery. When a certain someone sat at their study table.

"Are you looking up more ways to torture my best friend?" Emmy asked with a cat like smile. She picked up one of the books they had littering the table and went wide eyed. "Clever boy, but not smart." She hissed.

"Why do you say that? It's not like you have anything to loss?" Tucker said.

"I let you on a secret. My real name is Eccentric and I am feeding on dear Sam, so riddled with insecurities. She is delicious and listens to what ever I tell her." Emmy licked her finger.

"I'm going to tell Sam the truth, and she'll believe me!" Danny raising his voice.

"Yes and I can see how she's jumping to call you back when I hold her cell cause she couldn't trust herself form not answering. God you sound sooo pathetic." Emmy walked away knowing she had won.

_  
And, oh! I've been down this road before  
With a passion that turns into pain  
And each time I saw love walk out the door  
I swore never get caught up again  
_

"Em, make it stop. Please." Sam pleaded as Emmy approached her.

"I'm sorry babe. I tried to find out why he did that but he told me that I wasn't hot enough to talk to him! That Asshole Doesn't Deserve Your Misery!" Emmy stroked Sam's hair.

"Thanks but it still feels like my heart has been bleed dry. I cant even hate him because he took the only part of me that could." Sam curled up in a ball with drawing from 'human' touch.

"So if I were you I'd get even. Make him regret it." Emmy said walking away and leaving Sam to mull things over in her head.

_  
But ain't it true? It takes what it takes  
And sometimes we get too smart too late  
One more heartache for me  
Another night of misery  
_

Sam left her house wearing ripped jeans and a black boy beater. She was headed to the gothic book store for some inspiration of torture. But guess who had been waiting on her front stoop.

"Sammie, I wasn't sure you'd ever leave your house. And you won't answer my calls, emails or ghost notes! Please Sammie I don't even remember what happened Saturday night. I want us to be together again. Please Sammie." He pleaded as tears welded up in Sam's eyes.

"Don't call me that." Was all that Sam could muster past her lips. Sam walked on her heart shattering with each step.

_  
Oh! And oh misery! Oh misery!  
Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me  
Oh misery! Oh misery!  
Tell me why, why, why, why, why, why does this  
heart make a fool of me  
Seems its my destiny  
For love to cause misery, oh  
Misery  
Guess its all meant to be  
For love to cause me misery, oh, no, yeah  
Misery_


	3. loser by saving jane

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: do you have cotton for brains or are you going to remember what you left out?

Jeh-kun: mushi mushi!

Lea-chan: why do I even bother? In the last chapter Jeh-kun neglected to tell you that the song was called misery by pink, and didn't belong to one of the top list as well as this song. She just decided she wanted to put it in. she doesn't own anything other than her stupidity, this song is called Loser by Saving Jane.

Jeh-kun: sparkle fairy dancer! Sparkle fairy dancer!

Lea-chan: why do I put up with you?

**Loser**

Sam and Emmy walked to the Gothic club downtown. Where they saw Danny and Tucker going inside.

"Em I don't think I can do this." Sam said biting her lip.

"Don't be silly, you can now make him rue the day that he broke your heart." Em said as they walked through the back door and up to the manager.

"Could you be any longer Sam?" A big brawny man asked in a high pitched voice. (remember the talent scout from the last story? This is his bar and asked Sam to sing on Saturday nights with Phantom. But Sam told about their quail so he wanted her to sing moody break up songs.

"I'm sorry." Sam said grabbing the mike from his out stretched hand and walked out on stage, swallowing all her doubts. She wore trip pants heavily chained and with a bandana for a top, "Hey all this is Sam and I'm going to rock your socks! This goes out to all you LOSERS!" She pierced Danny with her death glare as the band struck up.

_I saw you out  
And I'd be lying if I said that you still looked good  
Cuz you don't look good  
I dodged a bullet there  
That could have been me on your arm right where she stood  
Right where she stood  
I don't miss you. And I don't wish you would call  
I've been happy since the day we hit the wall  
_

Emmy walked out into the crowd and found her victim for the evening, emulating a large cloud of despair. "You know she is singing this song for you." She hissed in Danny's ear as he shuddered and resisted the temptation to hit her.

"Why are you doing this Eccentric?" Danny pleaded with the last shred of dignity he had.

"I know your secret and can tell the whole world. Maybe I want to see you simmer or, maybe I know the truth of Sam's bruises. She helps you fight ghost and gets pretty roughed up. But no one knows who you are Mr. Phantom, they all think you like to take out your aggressions on her.

"What?" Danny was flabbergasted with disbelief. "Who would believe that? I love Sammie!"

"According to what you did to her on Saturday night that is in question. No one will ever believe you, I just wanted to wipe that grin from her face, but getting rid of y our credibility is a total plus." Emmy hissed like a snake in his ear.

_  
Cuz I don't have to wait around for you  
I don't have to change the way I am  
I don't have to cry myself to sleep  
And I don't have to hope you like my friends  
I don't have to cover up the bruises  
Baby, you're a liar and a user  
And you're still a loser  
_

Sam looked at Danny longingly as Em and him talked. Em was going to confront him to find out what he did and why. She smiled at the thought that she and Danny would be arm in arm again and this was all just a misunderstanding. Her and Danny would be back together in no time.

_  
You won't believe  
How much I've grown up since the days of me and you  
Have you grown up too?  
I used to be  
Such a puppet  
And the strings were in your hands  
Things have changed since then  
You'll be glad to know I sold your ring for extra cash  
I'm glad to know some things were never meant to last  
_

"Poor, poor Sam. She thinks I'm going to get you back together. Ha, you think I would let my puppet have a love life? That would be giving her the strings to her freedom. But she is my prisoner and there is nothing that you can do about it." Em threw her head back and laughed as Sam smilied while singing on stage. She placed her arms around Danny's shoulders and pulled him to the dancer floor and places his hands on her hips that were wildly swinging.

_  
Cuz I don't have to wait around for you  
I don't have to change the way I am  
i don't have to cry myself to sleep  
And I don't have to hope you like my friends  
I don't have to cover up the bruises  
Baby, you're a liar and a user  
You're such a loser  
_

Sam's smile turned to shock as Em and Dan kissed each other deeply. Em had her eyes popped in shock while her hands were entwined in his hair. With her fake shocked eyes she shoved him away and screamed so that everyone heard her.

"YOU PIG HOW DARE YOU! SAM LOVED YOU AND YOU- YOU!" Em ran as Dan looked to Sam trying to plead his innocence to Sam. She looked away as she continued to sing. Sam's look of hate told him that Em was going to make him her puppet as well.

_  
Cuz you haven't changed after all these years  
And I'm glad to know that I didn't throw my life away__  
Couldn't be more yesterday..  
I don't have to wait around for you  
And I'm not gonna change the way I am  
I don't ever cry myself to sleep  
Cuz I never have to see your face again_

As the song finished Sam chucked the mike into the audience beaming Danny in the head knocking him unconscious as she ran.


	4. like a boy by ciara

Like a boy

**Disclaimer:**

Jeh-kun: this is in no way affiliated with the show Danny Phantom or the Ciara song Like a Boy, so please don't confuse it.

Lea-chan: there you go.

Jeh-kun: yea, yea now can we ditch the shot gun wedding or do you plan to put a ring on my finger?

Lea-chan: WHAT?

Jeh-kun: my point.

**Like a boy**

Sam went to school with baggy pants and another black boy beater, se wore no jewelry but had her hair mossed and made every head turn as she walked to school. She walked straight up to Paulina.

"You can have Phantom and Fenton, I could care if they rot in the seventh circle of Dante's hell."

"What do you want in return?" Paulina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Revenge."

_Pull up your pants (Just Like Em')  
Take out the trash (Just Like Em')  
You can dig cash like em'  
Fast like em'  
Girl you outta act like ya dig (What I'm talkin' bout')  
Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring (Joint Account)  
And another one he don't know about_

Sam had become a cheerleader although she refused to wear pink seeing how there wasn't much school left no one cared. She walked everywhere surrounded by girls and Emmy was always a stone's throw away, which made it hard for Danny to even beg for her to even look at him and tell him she hated him. Emmy had gain weight, Danny thought it was due to Sam's all you can eat misery buffet.

Paulina, Sam, Valerie and Emmy had become the top bitches of the school. Paulina and Dash were off and on, but somehow still together. Quwan and Valerie where still majorly into one another. Em had the star Linebacker, even though he and Star was a big thing up until her parents sent her to a finishing school for proper girls. That left Sam to lust after Danny while she went on date after date to see who was her Football player to keep her warm on the trips to other schools.

If she was able to get past how shallow Paulina was she was able to sometimes have fun and realize how nice she could be. Shudder to think._  
Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Ohh  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy  
_

Sam hooked up with a random foot ball player named Todd. He was a second string Senior but that was because he spent his time studying his classes more than football tactics. So Sam didn't mind, they could at least have half of an intelligent conversation. So any time she saw Danny in the hallway she would shove Todd against the lockers and viscously make out with him making Danny turn in the other direction and Sam became a little more hollow inside.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Danny and his candy kisses out of her head. All those goofy grins, when he had a surprise or after he kissed her when she wasn't paying attention. She even laughed in the middle of class when she remembered his innocent laugh when she made fun of him. She missed drawing his profile and saving people with him.

_  
Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Girl go head and be... (Just Like Em')  
Go run the streets (Just Like Em')  
come home late say sleep like em'  
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em' (What)  
Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an airtight alibi (Keep Him In The Dark)  
What he don't know won't break his heart  
_"This had gone on long enough! I'm going to tell Sam about Eccentric. I don't care what she will do. I can't idly watch this go on any longer!" Danny declared.

"Dude think this through." Tucker pleaded with him.

"I can't handle this any longer!" Danny walked up to the popular girl table.

"Sam can have a word?" Danny asked.

"With you?" Paulina intervened. "As if. You may be mondo hot, but you are such a dick! Em told us about your abusive streak and all those bruises Sam had to hide! And what you did to her in the woods. YOU PIG!" She dumped her drink over his head as he looked at Sam pleadingly while the crowd burst into jeering laughter. Sam looked away unable to speak.

_  
Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Yea  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy  
Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad? Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad! What you mad?  
Can't handle that! Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad? Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad! What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
_

"Sam are you okay? You're so quiet since lunch." Valerie inquired as Sam turned the corner to the mall with her black mustang she got when she told her mom she was going to be a cheerleader. Em and Paulina sat in the back seat chattering about fashion unable to notice Sam sniffling behind her bug eyed sunglasses that were all the rage.

"I-I still miss him. I just don't want to be forced to believe he did anything wrong." Sam said as they pulled into the parking lot and caught Paulina's and Em's attention.

"He is so not worth it. Plus Todd is totally into you." Paulina said as they headed to the overstuffed building of materialistic American culture.

"Plus you saw what he did to me when I tried to get you guys back together. I told you he's a pig!"

_  
If I was always gone  
With the sun getting home (Would Ya Like That?)  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true (Would Ya Like That?)  
If I act like you  
Walk A mile off in yo shoes (Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm messing with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy  
Can't be getting mad! What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that! Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad? Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad! What you mad?  
Can't handle that! Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad? Can't handle that!_

After Sam finally got home she felt her room was colder than it normal icy heating.

"Danny come out I know you're here." Sam said sitting n her bed.

"Please Sam for the sake of what we once had please hear me out." Danny looked on the verge of suicide his hair was a tumbled of matted mess. His clothing was torn and there were bags under his eyes.

"I'll listen, but I wont believe you." Dam said crossing her arms so that she didn't run and give him the hug that she wanted to.

"Fair enough. I didn't know we had plans that Saturday night, I had thought you had that temple thing with your family. And then Tucker showed this comic of this ghost called Eccentric that looked like Em-Then she told me that she was sucking up your misery like an all you can eat buffet that never closes. I miss you Sam, I'm glad to see that you have been trying to take care of yourself. Selfishly I wanted you to be as much of a rech that I am. I don't want to live my life with out you, I need you Sammie, I love you so much I'd rip out my heart and give it to you if I know you would love me too." Danny was on his knees with all sincerity on the table.

"What a lovely web of lies. Did Tucker help you? We all know how great he is at covering up the truth. To think I let you near me." Sam scoffe. " I don't even feel bad for all the bad this Em said you did to me. Your pathetic."

_  
If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
Nother car?  
Would you like that?  
Hell naw  
You wouldn't like that  
No!  
What if I made ya cry!  
Would they still apply!  
What if I...  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!_


	5. ps im still not over you by rihanna

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: I'm not here right now please leave a message after the beep.

Lea-chan: this doesn't belong to you so get over it,

Jeh-kun: I DON'T WANNA!

Lea-chan: I thought you weren't there.

Jeh-kun: &#)()(+)& #&()(((&# &())(&#(()& #&()() ()&#&#!! #!!#!!#&(((# &#&()#i(&()#

Lea-chan: nice mouth.

Ann: the song in this story is p.s. I'm still not over you by rihanna, the show danny phantom are both not by the crazy jeh-kun.

**P.S. I'm Still Not Over You**

Danny couldn't stop Sam's spiteful words from running through his head. She was a drug to him and with out her he was lost.

"Danny can we talk?" Jazz knocked before entering but she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was home from her sophomore year of college and was home for the summer.

"No." he said moodily.

"I'm worried for you Tucker told me what was going on. Bummer. But she's not worth it."

"Yea, I believe that." Danny laughed, "What am I going to do Jazzy? Sammie was my EVERYTHIG! How do make her believe me her best friend is a ghost?!" Danny threw his hands in the air with frustration. 'I have a problem Jazz if I don't get Sam back then I might be lost forever." Danny confessed.

_Whats up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while  
But I was thinkin bout you  
And it kinda made me smile  
So many things to say  
And I'll put em in a letter  
Thought it might be easier  
The words might come out better  
How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to  
Wish I could press rewind  
And rewrite every line  
To the story of me and you_

"Dude this is for your own good." Tucker fashioned Danny into a chair with ropes.

"There are some people who need to tell you something." Jazz said as his parents walked into the room and several random ghosts that were intangible, but with Danny's adapted powers he could see them.

"It's an intervention Danny, you needed to stop this or You're going to get hurt." Danny went intangible and flew away.

"How did he-" Jack looked puzzled.

_  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_

Sam tossed and turned in her sleep she dreamt that Danny had been capture by Eccentric and she transformed into Emmy after Danny was trapped in the Fenton Thermos.

"Danny please I believe you. Danny. DANNY. DAAANNNNNYYY!" Sam shot up in her bead screaming as tears streamed her face. Danny hid in the shadows of her room as he watched her cry. "I don't care if he doesn't love me anymore and just used me all those things Em told me were lies. Dan please forgive me." Sam cried into her sheets as Danny tried his hardest not to comfort her and just watch.

_  
Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone  
I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me  
But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me  
Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.  
Boy it aint easy  
When I hear our song  
I get that same old feeling  
Wish I could press rewind  
Turn back the hands of time  
And I shouldn't be telling you  
_

'Em Danny came to me the other day. He got in my room using his ghost powers. But you already knew that." Sam said as she sat in Emmy's apartment. She looked shocked but pressed on. "You also only show up when I feel the worst, and I always end up feeling worse. You feed on negativity and eat it up Eccentric!" Sam spat at her.

"You know your old toy said the same thing to me. You believe him more than anyone? I'm hurt Sam."

"I know now he wasn't in the woods it was you. It was your cat like eyes and spiteful words. Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm evil, duh!" Eccentric transformed into a Gorgon type ghost and shot an ecto-ray at Sam.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed as Danny Phantom appeared in the window catching Sam's body that was hurtled in his direction.

_  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you  
_

Danny held Sam's limp body to him.

"Sammie, Sammie, Sammie!" He tried patting her face but no life seemed to be in her. He'd laid her on the bed and turned to the laughing Gorgon.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" His eyes glared red as he rammed the Gorgon head on.

_  
Did you know I kept all of your pictures  
Don't have the strength to part with them yet  
Oh no...  
Tried to erase the way your kisses taste  
But some things a girl can never forget  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_


	6. say please by saving jane

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

Jeh-kun: sorry about ending it like that and not updating so with out any further adue from the peanut gallery….

Lea-chan: WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST THE PEANUT GALLERY?

Jeh-kun: absolutely everything….oh butter nuggets :a cloud of smoke in the form of jeh-kun stands as a fiery trail marks where she ran off at record speed:

Lea-chan: THAT'S IT WERE DOING THIS HORRAH MOVIE STYLE! :Lea-chan walks slowly with a knife raised in the air as Jeh-kun runs while glancing back, the heel of her shoe snaps in a pot hole (even though she's chasing her around the library computers):

Jeh-kun: THIS ISNT MY WORK JUST MY DISTORTED IDEA THE SONG FROM SAVING JANE ISNT MINE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Lea-chan: Fine here is a cookie.

Jeh-kun: :sweat drop:

_**Recape**_

**Story**

_**Song**_

**Warning:** this gets so sappy you may want to grab your barf bag.

**Say Please**

_Danny held Sam's limp body to him. _

"_Sammie, Sammie, Sammie!" He tried patting her face but no life seemed to be in her. He'd laid her on the bed and turned to the laughing Gorgon._

"_YOU'RE DEAD!" His eyes glared red as he rammed the Gorgon head on._

_Well, I cried out my eyes the night that you left  
And I begged for a sinner's reprieve  
And I'll never forget the shame that I felt  
When you loosened my grip on your sleeve  
You said "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong-  
There's just something that I have to see"  
And I said "I'll never forgive you for this-  
Not even if you say please"_

Danny threw the Gorgon out of the window breaking the glass as it shattered down from the fifth floor. Slamming the other ghost into the ground Danny didn't allow her a second to catch her breath as punched her into a deep crater. The near by civilians ran in fear as blood slatted with each blow slamming Sam's "so called friend." She was knocked out and Danny's suit covered in blood but he continued to beat the lifeless corpse out of frustration.

_I wanna hear you say please, baby, please  
I'm stupid, I was wrong  
And you knew it all along  
So get  
Down on your knees, baby  
Swallow up your pride  
You know, it wouldn't hurt to cry, and say please.. _

Sam stirred groggy to what had happened. She didn't have time to recall it for the screams of Danny echoed in the room. Sam rushed to the window to see Danny encaked in green ghost goop.

"YOU-PRETENDED-TO-BE-HER-FRIEND-AND-THEN-YOU-KILLED-HER! HOW-COULD-YOU? IT'S-ALL-YOUR-FAULT-SHE-WONT-SPEAK-TO-ME!" HE said each word with another hit.

"DANNY STOP!" Sam screamed and Danny turned to see Sam standing on the window ledge. "YOU THINK I'D DIE THAT EASILY?" Sam laughed as she jumped out the window. Danny moved quickly to catch her.

Danny landed them on the side walk as Sam held out a thermos and sucked Eccentric up while Danny detransformed unaware of the crowd.

"Did you see that? Danny Phantom the ghost boy is nothing more than Danny Fenton son of Jack Fenton the unconfident ghost hunter." The reporter spoke to the camera in front of her.

"We have got to go Dan." Sam said as he transformed and they took to the skies.

_After you left, you know it took me awhile  
To get myself off of the ground  
It was maybe a month before thy got me to smile  
Baby, I've never been so down  
I know you think that I'm just being mean  
And you're right, cuz I'm still mad at you  
So if you want back in my graces tonight  
There's just one thing you gotta do  
_

Danny placed her in her room and got on two knees holding her hands in his tenderly.

"Sammie I know things are going to get crazy and I lost my head when you left. I just couldn't think that all the things that passed where nothing but a lie. I wasn't in the woods that night it was Eccentric. I am soo sorry I should have known, I was suspicious about her but I didn't say anything." Danny said sincerity spilling from his eyes.

"Would I have believed you?" Sam asked staring down at him.

"No, I guess not."

"It's not your fault. You'll always be my best friend Dan, nothing can change that." Sam said sweetly it broke her heart to say each word, thinking he only wanted her friendship.

"No Sam that's not what I'm asking for. Please Sammie-pie will you forgive me? I was stupid and I was wrong, but I cant live with out you. I'm not good at being with anybody else but you, I love you too much." Danny pleaded

Sam looked down at him with shock and did the one thing she could; she ran her fingers through his hair and lowered her face to his and answered his pleas with a sloe and sweet kiss.

_I wanna hear you say please, baby please  
I'm stupid, I was wrong  
And you knew it all along  
So get  
Down on your knees, baby  
Swallow up your pride  
You know, it wouldn't hurt to cry, and say please..  
_

"I don't want us to ever be apart again." Sam said in his ear as she pulled her on top of him.

"Please don't ever let us get this way again. I love you Sammie-pie" Danny kissed her ear and trailed kisses down her exposed neck. Sam arched her back as she pulled off her shirt and Slid Danny's off. He led her to the bed and laid her down and continued to kiss every part of her body.

"Say it again." Sam pleased with intoxication.

_  
You must have thought I was clay in your hands  
That I needed the strength of your two legs to stand  
Well, baby guess what, I'm standing just fine  
It turns out that I've __got a little steel in my spine  
And I hope you got a box with a pretty bow on top  
Give me all the shiny things, your apologies and rings  
Let me make this very clear  
I gotta see you shed a tear  
Baby, I can wait all night, so if you wanna make this right  
Say please.._

"Please Sammie."


	7. tattoo by jordan sparks

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

Jeh-kun: I finally found the perfect song for this chapter!

Lea-chan: it took you long enough.

Jeh-kun: I'm sorry I wanted it to be perfect and Jordan sparks tattoo song is the best for this chapter.

Lea-chan: why what are you going to do to torture these poor characters now? Tickle them to death?

Jeh-kun: ha ha ha very funny. I don't own anything but lea-chan's mind as of now.

Lea-chan: wait what? I love pink care bears because they are cuddly and lovely and don't steal signs, attack people with foam swards or tell guys indirectly that they like them and they still do nothing….

Jeh-kun: that's enough! On with the show and could you quit describing me! I BOW TO NO ONE!...why did I just say that?

Tattoo

It been two weeks since Eccentric had been vanquished and Danny's secret was out. The only people in total shock where Jack and Madie Fenton as well as Valier and Paulina. Every one else saw it coming. To explain about Sam's bruises it was either he tell the truth rather than deny that he was Phantom or they would have to assume that he was majorly abusive. Emmy was now in the ghost zone prison for breaking more than one rule. In nut shell everyone was over it.

"Welcome everyone to the Casper High Senior Prom of 2008 (they were in 9th grade in '04 so this would be their actual year for it…XD same age woot!) It's time to kick it like it's 1999 and the ball will drop at the end of the night declaring out King and Queen so don't forget to vote and our queen nominees don't forget to bribe the AV time!" The president said.

"Shall we, Mr. Fenton." Sam extended her arm to him. She was wearing a black strapless dress that had a beauty and the beast style but in black with a purple rose broach that Danny was hesitant to put on her in front of the watchful eye of her father, which provided that Danny could still event a new shade of cherry red blush.

"We shall Miss Manson." Danny extended his arm wearing a suit that was pure black except his tie.

"To start off this shin-dig we have Sam Manson and our hero the famous Danny Phantom to entertain. Danny and Sam entered the stage and Danny transformed.

Sam

_Oooh... Oooh... Ohhh..  
No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more, _

danny_  
My head in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what i'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life, _

s_  
I learn every time I bleed.  
The truth is a stranger  
My soul is in danger, _

d_  
I gotta let my spirit be free to,  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I've have to move on and leave you behind.  
_

Together_  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo  
Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.  
_

s_  
I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking ties.  
When I look in the mirror, _

d_  
Didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I gotta be strong and leave you behind  
_

together_  
I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do,_

_you're on my heart just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.  
_

d_  
If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you_

s_.  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.  
I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken _

d_  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one _

together_  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo.  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you.  
_

When the lights dimmed and they left the stage laughing as they headed for the fountain away from the crowd on the outside grounds.

"Things are going to change, aren't they?" Sam asked as she entwined her hand in Danny's

"It doesn't matter as long as where together." Danny said as he bowed to Sam and she offered him a slow dance under the stars.


	8. hey there dliahlah by the plain white ts

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: That's it.

Lea-chan: That's all there is.

Jeh-kun: There is no more.

Lea-chan: no less.

Jeh-kun: The end.

Lea-chan: There has to be a sequel.

Jeh-kun: It just can't end like that.

Lea-chan: but it did.

Ann: I'm sorry for these blivering fools the song featured is HEY THERE DELIALAH! BY THE PLAIN WHITE T'S and jeh-kun owns nothing but the altercations.

Jeh-kun: this is worse than you almost getting pulled over for driving too slow.

Lea-chan: or the fact that you actually stole that sign.

Jeh-kun: That's it.

Lea-cahn: That's it.

HEY THERE DELIALAH!

Graduation sped by rather quickly and the summer was drawing to a close. Sam had worked her parents so she could go to a school in New York City that allowed the transfer to Miami in due time. It was the month before they would leave off to fall and Danny had been extra nervous around Sam and almost trying too hard to be perfect.

_hey there SAMANTHA  
whats it like in new york city  
im a thousand miles away  
but girl tonight you look so pretty  
yes you do  
time square cant shine as bright as you  
i swear its true  
__hey there SAMANTAH  
dont you worry about the distance  
im right there if you get lonely  
give this song another listen  
close your eyes  
listen to my voice its my disguise  
im by your side_

Danny was practicing in the mirror for about an hour.

"Samantha Elizabeth Ann Manson I will be honored if you will marry me." Danny said.

"No she would never let me use her whole name. It shouldn't be this hard!" Danny ruffled his hair as his sister stood laughing at him in the doorway.

_oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
what you do to me  
_

"What are you planning to do? Marry your mirror?" Jazz joked.

"It would be easier to ask my mirror than Sam." Danny scratched the back of his head out of nervousness.

"Here I'll help you. The first thing that you didn't do is get down on your knee. You can babble from there but all that matters is that you get down on one knee hold out a velvet box, babble how you cant live with out here and then open the box." Jazz said taking a seat on his bed.

"That sounds too simple."

"It is but it's the thought that you are conforming and taking your first step to being pussy whipped." Jazz said with a laugh.

"Umm… thanks I think."

_hey there SAMANTHA!  
i know times are gettin hard  
but just believe me girl  
someday ill pay the bills with this guitar  
we'll have it good  
we'll have the life we knew we would  
my word is good_

hey there SAMANTHA  
ive got so much left to say  
if every simple song i wrote to you  
would take your breath away  
id write it all  
even more in love with me youd fall  
we'd have it all

Sam was making the finishing arrangements to packing. She was headed to New York and Danny had told her that he was taking her to a fancy restaurant before she goes, he wont leave for his college for another week after her.

She didn't want to go and leave Danny and have to sleep in her own bed with out some kind of intrusion. Her parents had just about given up on trying to keep them apart, but agreed that because he was the town's hero and going to college on a full scholarship then he was worth something more than the gum under their shoes.

Sam tried to get the thought out of her mind but she knew the four word question that is so clice that Danny would be asking her. But she knew that her answer was not so. She was going to let him go, and see if he would come back to her. If she broke his heart the way he did hers would he be able to get over it and prove the purity of his love?

_oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
_

"Sam you know what Danny is going to ask you tomorrow right? Jazz asked Sam knowing the truth before she asked.

"Do I have to act surprised?" Sam asked with a laugh.

_  
a thousand miles seems pretty far  
but they've got planes and trains and cars  
id walk to you if i had no other way  
our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
that none of them have felt this way  
_

The reservation was set, the cameras hidden all that was needed was Danny and Sam.

_SAMANATHA i can promise you  
that by the time that we get through  
the world will never ever be the same  
and youre to blame  
hey there delilah  
you be good and dont you miss me  
two more years and youll be done with school  
and ill be makin history like i do  
you know its all because of you  
we can do whatever we want to  
hey there delilah heres to you  
this ones for you  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
what you do to me_

If you actually care what happens next read my next story WEDDING SONGS.


End file.
